


this will be, you and me, yes-sir-ee, eternally

by bellaaanovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Daddy Kink, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Series, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaaanovak/pseuds/bellaaanovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before they have sex for the first time, Sam offers a suggestion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this will be, you and me, yes-sir-ee, eternally

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is 17, Dean is 21. Title is from the Natalie Cole song "This Will Be".

Dean’s never been one for experimenting. Change of any kind was nothing but a side-effect in his life, not something he deliberately asked for. For as long as he can remember, he’s never invited change in. He never asked for his mother to die, and he never asked to become a hunter. He never asked to fall in love with his little brother, but here he is at twenty-one, kissing Sam slow and soft under the dim florescent light of the motel bathroom.

He moves his hands slowly on Sam’s skin; his brother only barely seventeen. He’s wanted this for a long time, but he’s always hesitated because of Sam’s age. They’d only kiss and he knew it drove Sam crazy because it drove him crazy too.

“Let’s move to the bed,” Dean says quietly. Afraid their father might still be able to hear them fifty miles away. “I’ll carry you.”

Sam smiles, allowing himself to be carried and softly dropped onto the bed. “You’re strong.” He says.

“Nah, I’m just taller. You’re obviously catching up, though.” Dean leans over Sam’s growing body, kissing his neck.

They stay like that for a while, wordlessly explaining their love and feelings for each other through their hands and their tongues. Dean tries to place the exact moment he fell in love with Sam, but it’s harder than he thought. He leaves it at being in love with Sam his entire life, and not  _wanting_ him until much later. His brother’s voice tears him from his thoughts.

 

“De,” he whispers. “I want to try somethin’.”

“Anything you want, Sammy.”

“Don’t think I’m weird.”

“I always think you’re weird,” Dean smiles. Kisses his nose. “What’s up, kid?”

“Just… Just keep kissing me. Undress me, touch me – you’ll know.”

Dean doesn’t pass that opportunity up; he’s craved this for months now. The closest he’s gotten to touching Sam is jerking off in front of each other. It physically hurt him not being able to walk over and do it himself. Finally, he pulls Sam’s shirt off, kissing down his chest and stomach, tugging down his sweats while he does so. Sam’s going  _commando_ . Dean’s cock twitches.

“Like what you see?” Sam asks, with a smug grin.

“Hell yeah, Sammy.”

Dean kneels on the bed, urging Sam to sit back against the headboard. He wraps his hand around Sam’s cock, stroking slowly.

“All f-for you –  _Daddy_ .”

 

Dean stops. Sam was right. He knows. He knows, and it takes him a second to wrap his head around it, but he knows, and he _loves_ it. Dean can feel his face heating up, realizing he’s blushing when Sam grins cheekily.

“Say it again.” Dean orders.

“Touch me, daddy. S-suck my dick.”

Dean can hardly breathe, first leaning towards Sam, taking his jaw in his hand, and kissing him deeply. He lines his chest with hickies, needing more of him. He kisses down Sam’s length, taking his cock in his mouth like a pro. He does his best, licking and sucking much more efficiently than he’s ever done with the asshats offering him money outside of bars. Sam’s hands are in his hair, and he’s making the sweetest sounds he’s ever heard.

He takes his mouth off for a second, grabbing a pillow and propping Sam’s ass up. “Like that, baby boy?”

“Yes, daddy. I love your mouth on my cock.”

Dean feels a chill throughout his entire body, suddenly _needing_ to make Sam feel the most amazing he has ever felt. He sucks on Sam’s thighs, teasing him with the unspoken promise of eating him out. He gives in; it’s too much temptation. He lips a long stripe around his hole, and then moving his tongue in ways he didn’t think possible.

Sam’s making inhuman noises and his nails are digging into Dean’s shoulders. “Daddy, _please_ ,” Sam practically moans out the words. “ _More_.”

 

Of course, it prompts Dean to fuck Sam with his tongue, unnatural noises erupting from both of them. The crotch of his jeans are soaked with pre-come, and he desperately wants to fuck himself and come all over and inside Sam, but something about being fully dressed while Sam isn’t turns him on even more. He grips Sam’s thighs hard enough to leave fingertip bruises and God, with the way Sam is moving, he knows his brother is close.

“Don’t. Don’t come yet. Not until I say so.”

“Oh, God, yes sir.” Dean’s breath hitches. He throws the pillow, lifts Sam into his arms so his legs are around his waist, and holds him against the nearest wall.

“Gonna fuck you, baby boy. Gonna fuck you hard and fast like you’ve always wanted. Isn’t that right, sweetheart?”

“Yes sir. Please fuck me, daddy. I’m begging for your cock.”

 

Sam’s voice is trembling, and the more Dean dominates Sam, the harder he gets – if it’s even _possible_ to get harder than this. Hearing Sam beg for him almost throws him over the edge, but he doesn’t care. He’ll go as long as he can to hear Sam beg and whine and talk to him. God, he has a dirtier mouth than he thought.

Dean undoes his jeans and pushes them down enough to get his cock out. At first touch, he nearly comes then and there. “Gotta prepare you, Sammy. Can’t hurt my little angel.”

“Already d-did. In the shower, earlier. For you, Dean. Only for you. I knew I was gonna get you to fuck me today.”

 

Dean almost _cries_.

 

Sure enough, when he starts to push inside Sam, it’s a lot easier than it would have been without any kind of preparation. It feels so fucking good, so pure, being inside Sam. It feels so fucking _right_.

“Ah, fuck,  _baby_ , you really went to town on yourself, huh?”

“You have no idea.”

Dean grins, kissing Sam hard as he starts to thrust up inside of him. Sam latches his arms around Dean’s neck, one hand in his hair, the other clawing into his back. It’s the most pleasure he’s ever felt, just with those first few thrusts. Maybe it’s Sam, because even in this position with others, sex has  _never_ felt this good. Dean fucks into him faster, holding Sam with a death grip. His brother’s cries get louder, needier; all the while his cock throbs harder.

“Fuck me harder, daddy. I need you, I need you so much.”

“You’re all mine, Sammy. _Only_ mine, baby boy. Never gonna love anyone like I love you.”

Dean fucks Sam as hard and fast as he promised, all of a sudden not caring how long this lasts, just how amazing it feels. He has his whole life to make love to Sam slow and tender, but not now. Not tonight. Tonight Sam is  _his_ .

 

He finally feels the full force of his orgasm, yelling Sam’s name until he’s hoarse. He slowly continues moving inside of him, waiting. Waiting for Sammy to beg.

“Please, Dean, allow me to come. P-please, Daddy, your cock feels so good, c-can’t hold it…” Sam trails off, eyes opening wide as Dean’s hand fucks his cock like it’s his God-given right.

“Come for me.”

Sam lets go and makes unintelligible sounds, scratching Dean’s skin so hard he can feel the blood sliding down his back. Sam’s come lands mostly on himself and the walls, and Dean regrettably pulls out so they can clean everything up before it dries. They wash off what’s on the walls before showering together.

 

Dean’s never been much for change, but for Sam, Hell if he wouldn’t do _anything_.


End file.
